Drowned
by Crazy Cherries
Summary: Everything about Sakura screamed she was giving up. Everything about Sasuke screamed that he's already given up.


**Drowned**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

* * *

_One._

"Dearest Mother, how are you?" Sakura questioned, her legs propped up, crossed at the ankles on her mothers desk, a cigarette held delicately between her two fingers. The "important documents" lay in various heaps on the floor, cabinets up turned, the office in disarray. A bottle of her mothers expensive champagne drunk and smashed.

Everything about Sakura screamed careless nonchalance.

Everything about Sakura screamed she was giving up.

_Two._

"My name is Sakura Haruno and my bitch of a mother stuck me in this hell hole." Sakura glared at the stupid counselor who was supposed to "help her get over her obvious issues."

"Hello Sakura, my name is Tsunade and I am going to be your counselor."

"I know who you are," she looks at the blond woman with the huge boobs, disgusted, "Do you know where I can get a cigarette around here? Or maybe some decent alcohol?" Sakura smiles ever-so-sweetly, letting this bitch know that breaking her isn't going to be easy.

The blond bimbo sighs.

_Three._

"So Sakura, how has your first week here been? I hear you've had some issues?" Tsunade looks so perfect, in her nice little doctor get-up, her hair slicked back and that perfect smile on her face.

It disgusts her, "Yeah."

"Well, let's talk about it."

"Aren't shrink supposed to give you a choice?"

The woman smiled, "I'm not a shrink. Now, speak."

"I punched a guy out," she shrugs and props her feet up on Tsunade's desk, as if punching a guy twice her size out is nothing.

"Why?"

"He called me a whore."

"Are you a whore?"

"Maybe I am," she shrugs like it doesn't matter, "but I'm not going to let some junky speak to me like that."

_Four._

"Hey Itachi, how've you been? Haven't seen you around in a while." Sasuke's currently getting a lap dance by a pretty redhead who goes by the name Karin. His friend Suigetsu recommended her, and Sasuke was starting to believe that she was worth every penny she charged.

Everything about Sasuke screams that he's already given up.

"You're coming with me."

And that's how Sasuke was dragged out of the strip club by his older, disapproving, brother, scratch that, legal guardian.

_Five._

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and if I get out of this place, I'm going to kill my asshole brother for sticking me in this hell hole."

Tsunade just smiles, "Well I am going to be your counselor."

"I know what you are." He props his feet up on the edge of her desk.

"So Sasuke, what do you like doing?" She tries to start out positive.

"Drinking. Smoking. Cutting." He smirks, "Girls."

She sighs, so much for poistivity.

_Six._

He enters and sits, silent as a ghost.

"Hello Sasuke."

"…"

Tsuande sighs.

_Seven._

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Sakura questions this obviously dillusional man.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He smirks when he says his name and expects this weird pink haired, green eyed girl to melt.

"Well Sasuke Uchiha, this here's the last cigarette I managed to sneak in and like fuck am I gonna let you take it."

"Sweetheart, if you wanna fuck, then just say it, no use in beating around the bush."

She slaps him leaves.

He smirks.

_Eight._

"So, who's the pink haired firecracker?"

It's the first thing Sasuke's said in three sessions and of all people he had to ask about her.

"Sakura Haruno."

He smirks and nods before going back into the pose he takes during every session, the one that mimics Sakura's.

_Nine._

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, you're a tough girl, I hear."

The pinkette turns around and frowns when she sees the Uchiha boy. This place has really gotten on her nerves since her stash ran out a few weeks ago. She really didn't need him here, "What?" She's a little irritable, so sue her.

"Want a smoke?"

And suddenly Sasuke Uchiha is her new best friend.

_Ten._

"Why hello Mother! You still remember who I am? My, my, my, I'm in shock. I might just have a heart attack."

"Oh shut up, Sakura." Her mother's words are cold and bitter over the phone and Sakura smirks, riling her mother up was always something that made her feel good.

"So Mommy-dearest, what are you calling about? Wondering where I stashed your credit cards?"

"No, Sakura, I found those, I'm calling to let you know that you aren't getting out of there until they declare you ready. And when you get out of there, you can come get your things and then get out of my house."

"Oh, the credit cards probably don't work do they? I forgot to tell you that. I spent your money on this party I threw once, when you were gone."

"You're a bitch, Sakura."

"Takes one to know one."

"Cute." She can literally hear her mothers sneer.

"Thanks."

"I wish your father were still here to see what you've become."

"I wish he was here too, that way he could see what a whore you are. That guy you're secretly dating, Rin?" She refuses to call this woman her mother, "Kakashi? He's a perv. Asked me for a lap dance once. I gave it to him. Made ten bucks."

And then Sakura slams the phone on its holder.

_Eleven._

"Are you okay?" He's begun to worry about her, wonder about her.

"I'm fine."

"Fine isn't a feeling," he points out.

She leans on his jacket, smells the cheap soap he used this morning, smells the bitter smoke and lets herself cry on his shoulder, lets herself cry for the first time in three years, since her father died.

She's completely dead now.

_Twelve._

"I just want you to get better."

"I'm not going to get better, I am who I am. You should just accept it, I have." Sasuke can hear his brother sigh, he knows that right now Itachi his rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

"I love you, Sasuke, whether you love me or not, whether you get better or not. Just remember that. I don't want you to die."

"Well, that makes one of us."

With that he hangs up.

_Thirteen._

They're in this tight embrace.

It's so tight that it's painful.

Sakura likes the pain.

Sasuke thrives in it.

Sakura has been in this place for three months.

Sasuke has been here for two.

You could say they were dating.

_Fourteen._

"I want to die."

Sakura looks up at him. She's been in pretty horrible places before, but she's never said she wanted to die; she's never had the desire to be physically gone.

She liked surviving too much, the feeling of being superior, knowing she could live when others couldn't.

"Do you want to die too?"

She thinks about it, and realizes that for the first time, yes, she does want to die.

"Yeah, I do."

"Then let's run away."

"What happens when we run away?"

He looks at her and smirks, "That's the best part, when we run away, we'll have a chance at dying."

"Okay."

_Fiveteen._

"Tsunade," a haggard doctor rushes in, "they're gone."

She sighs, she really had seen this coming.

_Sixteen._

"On the count of three, we jump."

Sakura nods, she's scared but at the same time she knows that what she's doing is right.

"One."

They're on a bridge, more like on the outer part of a bridge, more like standing backwards on the outer part of a bridge.

"Two."

Cars are passing by so fast, they're a rush of color and she likes watching them, it makes her forget what she's about to do for a moment.

"Three."

"I love you, Sasuke."

"Jump."

_Seventeen._

The water is cold, so, so, cold.

She wishes she never jumped.

She wants out of this river but the current is too strong and Sasuke is too strong and they both pull and push her down to the riverbed.

She can feel the life literally being sucked out of her and soon she won't be able to hold her breath.

Sasuke pulls her close, into his arms.

Entrapping her.

This pain, she does not like.

This pain, the one he's causing, the one he's feeling, he loves.

She tries to get away, but she only manages in losing precious oxygen.

_Eighteen._

He's dying, he knows it.

He likes it.

The girl in his arms is limp now, probably already dead.

She always had prided herself in survivng, she'd told him that once.

In a few moments, he knew he would join her.

_Nineteen._

They fish the two bodies out of the lake three hours too late.

Tsunade shakes her head and makes the two calls.

_Twenty._

When Itachi finds out he is heartbroken.

He cries.

A lot.

He cries until he finds out that Sasuke managed to bring another girl with him. One with green eyes and pink hair. One who probably claimed she'd loved him.

He is reminded of Ino and what had almost happened with them.

And he realizes his brother was a monster.

_Twenty-One._

When Mrs. Haruno, Rin, finds out, she drops the phone, the last conversation with her daughter flashing through her head.

The one where she called her daughter a bitch.

The one where she let her daughter know she'd given up on her.

What she did to Sakura is the worst thing a parent can ever do for their child, let them know that you've given up on them.

Now she would never have a chance to let Sakura know how sorry she really was.

How much she really loved her.

Mrs. Haruno cries.

She cries that day and every other day.

And she wishes on every 11:11, on every birthday, on every shooting star, for the rest of her life, that she was dead instead of her daughter.

_Twenty-Two._

Tsunade told Itachi that his brother commited suicide and that he convinced a seemingly innocent girl to go down with him.

Tsunade told Mrs. Haruno, Rin, that Sakura was convinced by her boyfriend to jump off of that bridge, that it was the only way.

Because Tsunade knew the effect he had on Sakura, she saw him drag her down. She saw Sakura let Sasuke do what he wanted with her.

She knew that Sasuke commited suicide.

She also knew that Sakura drowned.

* * *

_Yeah, not my typical writing genre or style._

_What do you think?_

_Good or utter crap?_


End file.
